Sigma
/Mal Vilão |Class = Swordsman Reaper Sniper |Identity = Pública |Family/Relatives = Dr. Cain (Criador) |Likes = O potencial dos Reploids |Dislikes = Humanos |Hobbies = Ressuscitar; Aperfeiçoar seu corpo |Love Interests = |Job/Occupation = Ex-Lider dos Maverick Hunters; Líder dos Mavericks; Membro do Ultimo Andar da Tower of Darkness |Rival = |Archenemy = Mega Man X |Master = |Rank = S+ |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = Variável, Ele demonstra ser ótimo com sabre |Powers = Variável |Weapons = Variável, geralmente Sabre ou Foice |Energys = |Nen Type = |Elements = Arquivo:Physic.png Físico Arquivo:Energy.png Energia Arquivo:Thunder.png Raio Arquivo:Steel.png Metal Arquivo:Fire.png Fogo Arquivo:Ice.png Gelo |Origin = Mega Man X |Counterpart = |Debut = TKOC 2000 }} '''Sigma' (シグマ Shiguma) é o principal antagonista da Série X da franquia Mega Man. Ele foi considerado a obra-prima do Dr. Cain e o melhor dos Reploids, e foi o primeiro líder dos Maverick Hunters. Embora ele já tenha sido honrado, Sigma inesperadamente se torna Maverick e se rebela contra a humanidade. Ele desertou para os Mavericks e assumiu o papel de seu líder. Sob o comando de Sigma, os Mavericks crescem em uma legião dedicada ao extermínio da raça humana. Sigma instiga muitas das destrutivas Guerras Maverick, com os Maverick Hunters existindo para destruir Sigma e seus asseclas. Embora ele tenha sido destruído inúmeras vezes, a programação de Sigma sempre sobrevive e constrói uma nova forma, pronto para ameaçar o mundo mais uma vez. Está implícito que ele se torna mais insidioso e vingativo a cada transformação, com cada plano sucessivo se tornando cada vez mais desesperado e agressivo. Seus inimigos principais são Mega Man X, Zero e, mais recentemente, Axl. Em The King of Cartoons, Sigma é considerado um dos vilões mais perigosos do Mundo dos Desenhos e naturalmente é membro do último andar da Tower of Darkness. Aparência Embora Sigma tenha assumido muitas formas drasticamente diversas ao longo da série X, seu design humanoide permanece bastante consistente, lembrando um alto humano careca com fenda no queixo e também possuindo uma cicatriz em cada olho (embora o grau exato em que ele foi marcado varie a cada jogo. A maioria das encarnações sendo de comprimento médio, Mega Man X8 tendo cicatrizes comparativamente finas, e Mega Man X3 tendo as cicatrizes literalmente cercando seus olhos). Personalidade Sigma era originalmente um líder honrado e altruísta dos Maverick Hunters, mas depois de sua corrupção, ele se tornou um tirano faminto de poder, embora, mesmo assim, ele também genuinamente acreditasse que estava fazendo o que era do melhor interesse dos Reploids. Ele normalmente se vê superior aos outros e não hesita em matar os fracos, rindo maniacamente às suas custas. Sua filosofia anterior de "proteção através da agressão" sofreu uma mutação depois de sua infecção em um enorme complexo darwinista, acreditando que qualquer coisa que é fraca demais para progredir deveria ser aniquilada, a la seleção natural. Após sua derrota, sua queda a loucura transcendeu a morte, tentando se manter no mundo vivo, de qualquer forma possível, consumido pelo persistente pensamento de matar X. Em meio a sua loucura, Sigma é um indivíduo calculista e inteligente, e em mais de uma ocasião, transformou aliados de X e Zero contra eles, e instigou muitos dos eventos mais destrutivos das Guerras Maverick. Sigma é obcecado pela evolução e superioridade dos Reploids e acredita que a humanidade seguiu seu curso. Apesar de seu ódio por X e Zero, Sigma acredita que eles eram o futuro de todos os Reploids e os levaria a uma nova era. Além disso, ele também creditou a dedicação de X à justiça, bem como ser infectado com o vírus de Zero, como sendo sua principal motivação em sua transformação como Maverick, incluindo o que acabou sendo sua batalha final na Lua. Apesar de sua disposição brutal e tirânica depois de se tornar Maverick, ele ainda tem algum código de conduta, com ele notoriamente estando revoltado com Berkana e como ela estava disposta a ir longe para satisfazer sua megalomania, fazendo com que Sigma foi tão longe a ponto de agradecer X por destruir ela. No entanto, ele sempre foi mostrado como um personagem muito sombrio e maligno, onde suas próprias ações e motivos depravados eram simplesmente para causar tanta carnificina quanto humanamente possível, devido ao pensamento de que era o verdadeiro potencial dos Reploids, e simplesmente estar curioso sobre o potencial de X. História Mega Man X Mega Man X2 Mega Man Xtreme Mega Man X3 Mega Man Xtreme 2 Mega Man X4 The King of Cartoons 2000/Mega Man X5 Mega Man X6 Mega Man X7 Mega Man X8 The King of Cartoons 2009 The King of Cartoons XVII Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Poderes e Habilidades Como o antigo líder dos Maverick Hunters, Sigma é um líder militar capaz, descrito como possuir poder de combate esmagador e inteligência estratégica. Quando ele virou Maverick, Sigma continua sendo um líder carismático, e é revivido em muitas ocasiões pelos admiradores Reploids e Mavericks. Devido ao vírus em seus circuitos, ele pode sobreviver aparentemente a qualquer coisa e sempre voltar para mais. Ele é um Reploid muito poderoso, e gosta de se incorporar em trajes de batalha que são muito maiores e mais poderosos que sua forma "regular". Sigma também é um manipulador habilidoso, conseguindo transformar vários Reploids, Maverick Hunters e Mavericks ao seu lado. Na verdade, houve poucos casos em toda a série em que a Sigma não estava puxando as cordas. O próprio Sigma é um dos Reploids mais fortes já criados, devido ao seu papel original como líder dos Maverick Hunters. Sua energia pessoal foi declarada muito poderosa para obter uma leitura precisa. Além disso, as habilidades de combate e as habilidades analíticas da Sigma eram extensas o suficiente para que ele pudesse eliminar vários Reploids de maneira eficiente. Sigma também é fortemente implícito ser um habilidoso hacker de computador. Sigma é capaz de se mover a grande velocidade, muitas vezes capaz de se mover mais rápido do que os heróis podem acompanhar, desaparecendo de vista. Muitos de seus corpos também são capazes de teletransporte. Sigma parece favorecer as armas de sabre de luz, muitas vezes integrando poderosos combos de espadas com sua velocidade ofuscante ou teletransporte. Em várias ocasiões, ele projeta barreiras de energia em torno de si para bloquear ataques. Em quase todas as aparições, Sigma é capaz de descarregar enormes explosões destrutivas ou ondas de energia capazes de cobrir áreas de batalha inteiras. A força física do Sigma é considerável. Quando ele se misturou com o perigoso vírus Maverick e formou o vírus Sigma, isso permitiu que o espírito de Sigma persistisse depois que seu corpo fosse destruído, concedendo-lhe imortalidade e a capacidade de retornar após a destruição de cada corpo subsequente. O vírus Sigma possui a capacidade de viajar através de qualquer material ou energia e pode manipular hospedeiros tanto Reploids quanto orgânicos, mesmo em escala planetária. Sua intangibilidade permite que ele ignore ataques físicos e ataques de energia, exceto para aqueles sintonizados com um Virus Buster para atingir a matriz exclusiva do vírus Sigma. Nenhuma solução para o vírus permaneceu efetiva durante muito tempo, já que Sigma demonstrou a capacidade de se adaptar a qualquer contramedida. Transformações Fusões Músicas * Sigma's Lair - Mega Man X * Sigma Palace Stage 4 - Mega Man Maverick Hunter X * Encounter with Sigma - Mega Man Maverick Hunter X * Sigma Battle 1 - Mega Man X ** Sigma Battle - Mega Man Maverick Hunter X ** Sigma Theme - Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite * Sigma Transforms - Mega Man Maverick Hunter X * Sigma Battle 2 - Mega Man X ** Final Sigma Battle - Mega Man Maverick Hunter X * Sigma Battle 1 - Mega Man X2 * Sigma Battle 2 - Mega Man X2 * Sigma Boss Battle - Mega Man Xtreme * Final Battle - Mega Man Xtreme * Sigma Battle 1 - Mega Man X3 (SNES) ** Sigma Battle 1 - Mega Man X3 (PS1) * Sigma Battle 2 - Mega Man X3 (SNES) ** Sigma Battle 2 - Mega Man X3 (PS1) * Sigma Battle - Mega Man Xtreme 2 * Final Weapon Stage 2 - Mega Man X4 * Sigma Theme - Mega Man X4 * Zero Stage 2 - Mega Man X5 * Sigma 1st Encounter - Mega Man X5 * Sigma 2nd Encounter - Mega Man X5 * Sigma Theme 1 - Mega Man X6 * Sigma Theme 2 - Mega Man X6 * Fate - Theme of Sigma - Mega Man X7 * Our Blood Boils - Sigma Battle 1 - Mega Man X7 * Conclusion - Sigma Battle 2 - Mega Man X7 * VS Copy Sigma - Mega Man X8 * Sigma Palace - Mega Man X8 * VS Sigma Demo - Mega Man X8 * VS Sigma - Mega Man X8 Aparições * The King of Cartoons 2000 * The King of Cartoons 2009 (Cópia) * The King of Cartoons XVII Galeria Trívias Ver Também * X VS Sigma - Mega Man X ** X VS Sigma - Mega Man Maverick Hunter X * X VS Sigma - Mega Man X2 * X VS Sigma - Mega Man Xtreme * X VS Sigma - Mega Man X3 * X & Zero VS Sigma - Mega Man Xtreme 2 * X VS Sigma - Mega Man X4 * X VS Sigma - Mega Man X5 * X VS Sigma - Mega Man X6 * X VS Sigma - Mega Man X7 * X VS Copy Sigma - Mega Man X8 * X & Zero VS True Sigma - Mega Man X8 Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Membro do Ultimo Andar Categoria:Personagens Japoneses Categoria:Membro da Tower of Darkness Categoria:Mega Man Categoria:Robôs